


under the cloak

by leprekan187



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leprekan187/pseuds/leprekan187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is hiding under the cloak after a horrible quidditch game, lily gets him to cheer up just a little bit, short, sweet and silly</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the cloak

Another silly drabble prompted from another random picture I found somewhere…

I own nothing, duh

(^_^)

"Where's he at?" Lily asked as she entered the boys dorm, resigned to a night of a depressed boyfriend. Gryffindor had lost horribly to Hufflepuff just two hours ago and she still hadn't been able to find James.

"Under the cloak; he won't come out." Remus said not looking up from the book he was reading as he lounged on his perfectly made bed in the otherwise tornado strewn room.

"And where is hiding under that blasted cloak?" Lily asked and she pinched the bridge of her nose. A habit she had picked up from Snape after many afternoons of seeing him do it and she still couldn't break herself of it.

Remus just pointed to the adjacent bathroom, Lily looked at it with a pained sigh. She really didn't like having to go in their bathroom.

Defeated she carefully made her way through their obstacle course to get to the bathroom door looking in she only saw Sirius Black hunched over an empty spot on the bathroom floor. He looked like he hadn't even had the chance to change out of his warm wool winter cloak and was probably roasting inside compared to the horrible conditions it was outside. Late November in northern Scotland was not a good time to be playing outside in the first place, let alone 50-200 feet in the air flying around on a broomstick.

"James…" Sirius tried before he was cut off. Apparently they had been going at this for a while.

"No. just leave me here to die." Came a pitiful response from where Lily assumed James was hiding.

"James, I really think…" he tried again.

"No."

"But," and again.

"No, Pads."

Sirius sighed dramatically as Lily knocked lightly on the door, his head whipped up at the sound.

"Go change, I'll stay with him." She said walking into the surprisingly clean bathroom passing the other boy on the way out before she walked to where Sirius had been standing before and squatted down to where she could see a light shimmer in the air. Carefully she reached out and ran her hand over whatever she was touching in her boyfriend.

"Can I join you?" she asked softly tugging on the light fabric.

When no response came Lily kneeled down on her knees on the hard tile of the floor and continued to pet the cloak, unsure of what she was petting but not caring for a change.

Suddenly, making her jump James' static riddled head appeared out of nowhere and graced her with her silly boyfriend.

"Hello there." She said smiling as she ducked in quickly for a kiss.

"'Lo." He said quietly almost somber, very unlike her normally over hyper boyfriend, before sitting up just enough to tuck the cloak around her, encouraging her to sit on his lap.

Lily sighed laying her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms and legs around his thick torso. She was never really one for quidditch but she would be the first to say that the sport did have its perks as she rubbed her cheek against his hard chest before burying her nose into his neck and inhaling his wonderful scent. He always smelled like summer. Grass, wood, and a touch of sweat.

"Some bloody second year got the better of my sixth year seeker, Lils." He said quietly after a while.

"That makes her a good player; it doesn't make Oscar a bad player, love." Lily said back just as softly.

"I know." He sighed harshly. He grew quiet again and Lily synchronized their breathing as she held him close.

"Do we have to stay in here on the floor?" Lily asked after a few more minutes of silence. She was getting drowsy from the warmth and the comfort he was unknowingly giving her as she comforted him.

"I don't suppose so why?" he asked looking down at her.

"I was thinking we could at least more to some where more comfortable. You don't have to spend time with anyone else, just us." Lily said kissing his jaw lightly, his eyes took a slight gleam to them before he picked her up easily as he stood.

She giggled as he summoned a wad of clothes, wrapped them in a towel he transfigured before turning the wad invisible and unmovable.

"That way they won't come looking for us." He said kissing her temple before sneaking out the bathroom door and making his way to the dorm door carefully.

Once they were out of the dorm room James gently sat Lily down on her feet.

"Kitchens? Quidditch always makes you hungry." Lily said lightly as she took his hand in hers still under the cloak.

"sounds good to me."


End file.
